


Tableside Guacamole

by RileyRooin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dom Rhett, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Flirty Link, Jealous Rhett, Jealousy, M/M, Smut, Sub Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin
Summary: Exactly what  was it that caused Rhett to tweet, "Can we all just agree that table-side guacamole is unnecessary?" This fic endeavors to explore one possibility.





	Tableside Guacamole

Link hated feeling ignored. He especially hated it when Rhett was the one ignoring him, which seemed to be the case at the moment. Across the table, Rhett carded a hand through his hair as he stared down at his phone.

“Hey, man, I thought we said no work today.” Link kept his tone light, trying to subtly remind Rhett of the goal of this afternoon together: reconnecting.

“Not working. Just checking Twitter.” He kept his eyes locked on his phone screen.

Okay, fine. Subtle apparently wasn't going to work. Perhaps distracting him with a combination of two of his favorite things would.

“Wanna order some guacamole, bo? I read somewhere recently that avocados have lots of sex benefits.” At the mention of sex, Rhett lifted his eyes to Link’s. Link waggled his eyebrows, earning a small smile from Rhett. The moment was short lived as his phone buzzed, pulling his attention back to the device in his hand.

“Sure. I guess guac sounds good,” Rhett said, clearly more interested in whatever was on the screen than their conversation.

Link narrowed his eyes. It seemed he was going to have to play dirty. So be it. When the waiter appeared, Link took stock of what he would be working with. The man was young, probably in his early twenties, and handsome in a generic Southern California way. Perfect.

At his appearance, Rhett finally set his phone facedown on the table. If he took notice of the dark look in Link’s eyes, he didn’t let on. Good. This would work better if Rhett didn’t suspect anything.

“Hi! My name is Brandon. I'll be taking care of you two this afternoon. Can I start you off with one of our signature margaritas or a refreshing soft drink? We have Pepsi products.” The waiter smiled at them, a wide toothy grin, as he took their drink orders.

He was about to walk away when Link laid a gentle hand on his arm to stop him. “Brandon, you know what we’d really love? The tableside guac.”

Rhett’s eyebrows shot up. Now Link had his full attention. He tilted his head as he studied Link, trying to understand the situation.

Once Brandon was out of earshot, Rhett hissed, “Link, what the heck? You know how I feel about tableside guac.” He did. More than once he’d ranted about how it was little more than performance theater. “Why did you order it?”

Link shrugged. “Dunno. Sounded good.”

“Gonna tweet about how dumb it is. The Mythical Beasts will understand,” he grumbled, returning his attention to his phone. He fiddled with his phone until Brandon returned shortly thereafter with the accoutrements for making their guacamole. 

Link waited until he was sure Rhett was watching before he dragged his eyes up and down the length of Brandon’s tanned, toned body. Based on the expression on Rhett's face, he'd gotten the message. His phone fell to the table, no longer the main attraction.

Throughout the whole process of making the guacamole, Link was in rare form. He leaned forward, eyes taking it all in as he pressed his hands flat on the table. He kept Brandon engaged in conversation, asking questions, cracking jokes, and pulling out every flirty trick from his repertoire to drag out the performance as long as possible. It was like Rhett wasn't there.

“What's this bowl called?” Link traced a finger across the rough surface of the bowl.

“ _ Molcajete _ .”

“Mocha… het… What? Say it for me one more time.”

“ _ Molcajete _ .”

Link giggled as he struggled to pronounce the word, moving to the edge of his chair, as if proximity to the waiter would make it easier for him to say it. He moved as close to the waiter as he dared before he said, “Maybe my mouth was just meant for making other sounds.”

Link glanced at Rhett as he scooted back over into his chair. His plan was working. The telltale signs were all there: the tense jaw, the deadly serious stare, and the hands clenched into fists under the table where he didn't think Link could see them.

And, yet, Link couldn’t resist poking the bear just a little bit more. 

“Which of you two would like to try it?”

The corner of Link’s mouth twitched up mischievously as he winked at Brandon. “Please allow me.”  Ignoring the tortilla chips, Link dragged his index finger through the guac. Then, not taking his eyes from Brandon’s face, he wrapped his lips and tongue around his finger suggestively, slowly sucking the digit into his mouth as he licked the green dip from it. “Mmm… So good.”

Rhett let out a tiny strangled noise of frustration, but Link didn’t look his way. Instead, he rested a hand on the waiter’s arm again. “Thank you for doing this for us. We appreciate it.”

Only after Brandon was gone did Rhett speak. His voice was strained as he said, “What was that?”

Ignoring his question, Link said, “You have to try this guac, babe. It's delicious.” He took a bite of his chip and smirked at him. Now, it was Rhett’s eyes that were dangerously dark. Link had successfully gotten his attention. He doubted Rhett would care much about his phone for the rest of the afternoon.

The remainder of the meal was tense. Brandon was more attentive than the average waiter, which Link used to his full advantage, giggling and flirting with him at every chance. He was laying it on pretty thick, but Brandon didn’t seem to mind. He joked and flirted back. 

Rhett, however, was silent, his face serious  as he watched it all unfold in front of him. The embers of his jealousy burned so clearly in his eyes that Link almost felt bad. Almost.

When they settled their bill at the cash register, Rhett stood closer than necessary to Link, his hand resting on the small of his back throughout the entire transaction. He didn’t remove his hand until they’d reached the car.

The ride back to their house was silent, the air thick between the two men. Rhett’s hands gripped the steering wheel tightly and he didn’t speak the entire short trip back home. Link resisted the urge to laugh. He couldn't have planned it any more perfectly.

Once inside, Link stored their leftovers in the refrigerator. When he turned around, Rhett was inches from him, looming above him, eyes still burning as he stared down at him. Link pretended not to notice, slipping past Rhett to lean casually against the kitchen counter. 

“You were pretty quiet at the restaurant and on the ride home. Something wrong?”

That was all it took. Rhett stepped forward, crowding into his personal space.

“You. Belong. To. Me.” He growled these words.

Link blinked up at him, the picture of innocence, unfazed by the gruffness of Rhett’s voice. “Of course I do.”

“That waiter will never get to have you.” He dug his fingers painfully into Link’s waist, pushing him back so the edge of the countertop pressed against his ass.

“Why, Rhett,” Link said, resting a hand on Rhett’s chest, “Don't tell me you were jealous of that pretty blond boy back there.”

Rhett let loose a primal guttural noise as he dipped his head down. He kissed Link aggressively, no hint of tenderness to be found in his lips. When he pulled back, he dragged his teeth along Link’s bottom lip. “This mouth is mine.”

“Yeah? Why don't you make use of it, then?” His voice was low and challenging.

“Maybe I will. On your knees. Now.”

For as much as Link usually liked to be in control, he would never admit to anyone how much he loved it when Rhett got a bit rough with him. There was something about those large, strong hands grabbing him, moving him this way or that, which drove Link wild with desire. In their daily lives, Rhett was so cognizant of his size that he made an effort to be softer and gentler. But, there were times when the giant man gave him a glimpse of the raw power he possessed; Link lived for those moments.

He needed to feel that power now.

“Make me.”

Rhett grabbed Link by the shoulders, pushing him roughly to his knees. The floor under him was hard, and later he would likely regret not moving somewhere more comfortable. In that moment, though, he didn't mind a little bit of discomfort. His cock strained against the confines of his pants, but he kept his attention on the man towering above him. 

Without being asked, Link pressed his open mouth to the front of Rhett’s pants, using his lips to trace the outline of his erection through the denim fabric. He hummed a little, teasing Rhett. Moving slowly, he popped open the button on Rhett’s jeans and began inching his zipper lower.

“Look at me,” Rhett growled.

Link complied, smirking at him. Before long, he lazily traced his tongue around just the head of his cock, holding Rhett’s intense gaze the whole time. Rhett curled his fingers in Link's hair, pulling on his head as he tried to push himself further into Link’s mouth. When Link resisted, he grunted, a low, loud noise of frustration.

“What’s the matter? Am I going too slow?” Link trailed soft, teasing kisses down the length of Rhett’s cock.

Rhett wasn't having any of that. He pushed Link away and made quick work of removing his pants and underwear, tossing both garments across the kitchen haphazardly. He stroked his length as he stared at Link with a wild look in his eyes. 

“You wanted my attention. Now, you've got it. Time to show me what you can do. Open.” He tapped the head of his cock against Link's lips. Link had barely parted his lips before Rhett tangled his fingers in Link’s hair again and slammed himself deep into his mouth. With no preamble or time for Link to prepare himself, he gagged, eyes filling with tears. Rhett held him in place, studying him with a severe expression.

“Are you gonna let that waiter do this to you?”

Link shook his head the best he could in his current position. He gripped Rhett’s thighs tightly, willing himself to hold on as long as possible. He kept his watery eyes locked on Rhett’s face, even as they spilled over onto his cheeks.

“No, that’s right; you aren’t. The only dick you’re going to take is mine. I’m your husband, not him.” Rhett tugged Link’s hair a bit, the sensation of pain on his scalp causing his dick to throb and ache even more in his pants.

When he could take no more, Link pulled back, gasping a bit. “Glasses,” he choked out, pulling the plastic frames from his face. Rhett took them and tossed them onto the counter. Link was vaguely aware of the sound of them clattering into the sink before Rhett canted his hips forward again. 

Link was ready to accept all of Rhett’s length. He relaxed his throat as Rhett slid inside him once again. This time, though, he didn’t stand still with his cock buried in Link’s throat. Instead, his movements in and out of Link’s mouth mimicked his kiss from earlier; this was not about tenderness. He had a purpose.

“You thought you were so clever, flirting with him to get my attention. Well, who’s got those gorgeous lips wrapped around his dick now?” Rhett babbled as he fucked Link’s face, roughly tugging at his hair as he sought out the desired leverage.

“Mmm-hmm,” Link murmured around Rhett’s cock.

“I’m gonna give you something more delicious than his stupid guacamole.”

In response, Link hollowed out his cheeks a bit more, squeezing Rhett’s cock with his mouth. Rhett moaned, using one hand to brace himself against the counter while the other moved its way to the back of Link’s head.

“Gonna come soon. You ready for it?”

Link nodded.

Rhett scrunched his forehead as he approached his climax. “You're mine. My Link.” With these words, he came, the force and heat of it taking Link by surprise, even though he expected it. He swallowed, trying to keep up, but some escaped from his mouth, dribbling down his chin.

Rhett’s cock made a wet noise as he pulled out of Link’s mouth. He sank to his knees in front of Link. The fire was gone from his eyes. In its place was the softness Link was used to seeing looking back at him. Rhett used a finger to gently wipe away the traces of cum from Link’s chin. He offered the finger to Link, who eagerly lapped at the offered treat.

“My Link,” Rhett sighed, practically glowing in his post-orgasmic haze. “Too rough?”

“No, it was perfect. In fact, look what you’ve done to me.” He took Rhett’s hand and pressed his palm flat against the front of his pants. In response, Rhett squeezed his erection.

“Hmm… What do you say we continue this upstairs?”

“Sounds like a good idea to me.” Link paused. “Unless you think I should just ask Brandon to help with this?”

“Upstairs. Now.”

Rhett didn’t have to tell him twice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my smutty addition to the Good Mythical Potluck. If you liked it, please let me know with your comments and kudos! You can find me on Tumblr: [@rileyrooin](http://rileyrooin.tumblr.com).


End file.
